


"Do You Trust Me?"

by iriscodex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Donghyuck is the embodiment of the sun, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriscodex/pseuds/iriscodex
Summary: ~ "You think I don’t see the way you look at me?”, his voice dancing between playful and cocky. “You think I don’t hear your breath sharpen when I look you in the eye?" ~Donghyuck has something on his mind for the two of you tonight, and you're willing to give him everything.





	"Do You Trust Me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is an explicit fic involving Donghyuck. Also it's my first Donghyuck smut fic so hope you enjoy this one! Feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> It's currently a one shot but it may evolve into a continuing series. Enjoy!
> 
> Happy birthday Donghyuck. 🎂

“The awe inspiring survival of the Torii gates has lead many aspiring architects to take an interest in the unique design and evidently extraordinary structural integrity of these relics of the past-“...  
The words on the screen filtered into your mind through half-lidded eyes, glazed over with exhaustion induced disinterest. There was only so long you could focus before everything started to blur together.  
You glanced down at your phone, still left open on the text you’d received hours earlier;

“7:00pm. Do you trust me?”

A single word sat dormant in the composition box, you hadn’t yet found the courage to hit send. The truth was, you did trust him... you just hadn’t decided if he needed to know that yet. As the clock ticked over to 6:30pm, your undying curiosity got the better of your cautious side-

“Yes.”

Like a flash of lightning, the month preceding flickered through your thoughts- He was just a friend of a friend, but suddenly he was everywhere. Showing up in your favourite cafés, browsing nearby sections in the library, eventually getting so bold as to “accidentally” bump into you in the line at Gong Cha, sheepishly motioning to pick up the belongings you’d dropped.  
Anyone with half a mind could see what was going on... but that was the thing- you didn’t have half a mind when Lee Donghyuck was in your presence. Though even in your emotionally drunk state, it was impossible to ignore his latest move; a brazen peck on the cheek as he hurried off with his friends after a lunch meetup. What did he think would happen? Did he think he could claim you without so much as a word? Could he..?  
A buzz ripped you from your daydream-

“Outside the main hub.”

You were already sitting in the university library, so there wasn’t any rush to reach the supposed meeting spot, but something pushed you to start moving anyway.  
As you gathered your things and started wandering up toward the exit, you couldn’t help but drift into a mild stupor thinking about the man currently directing you via text message.  
He was perfect. Other-worldly. His skin glowed with the sheen of a mirage on the dark desert sand. His eyes were those of a puppy, but a puppy who knew what he wanted and could command it in a second, constantly fluttering between fierce and playful. His skin-tight jeans did wonders at accentuating his alarmingly toned thighs, though only noticeable if you could manage to shift your focus from his immaculately sculpted facial features. And his voice... his voice was-

“You’re early.”

You recoiled in shock as that voice pierced your attention.  
There he was, in all his glory. Lee Donghyuck, standing before you, wearing his signature black taut denim, and a loose yellow tank with armholes so big you could see most of his torso without much effort at all.  
You managed to squeak out a less than confident “I was nearby-“, but you were cut off but his sly laughter as he skipped over and put an arm around you, smoothly guiding you both away from the somewhat populated area of the university hub.

Nothing was said as he led you toward your destination. As much as you all but completely lack any reason to, you were telling the truth earlier: you do trust him. Or maybe you were just too distracted by the unapologetically raw energy emanating from his entire being to care where you were going.  
You eventually came to a building under renovation, being refurbished into a student lounge of sorts. Abandoned couches and a lackluster kitchen sit in various corners of the room. There isn’t a soul in or around the building, besides the occasional passerby outside.

  
Before you can do so much as ask why you’re at this building, or how Donghyuck got a key, he’s dragging you inside by the hand and locking the door behind you both.

You turn from your position in the centre of the room to see him casually leaning against the recently secured door. The sun has all but fallen below the horizon, and what remains is a gentle orange haze filtering through the slits in the shades. Shafts of soft burning light fall onto his face, almost distracting you from his now exposed torso. You’ve never seen anything near this beautiful in your life.  
You’ve never seen anything so brutally arousing.

  
“You think I don’t see the way you look at me?”, his voice dancing between playful and cocky.  
“You think I don’t hear your breath sharpen when I look you in the eye?”  
You’ve involuntarily dropped all you were holding, as he begins to saunter towards you. The rays of light rippling over his conservatively chiseled body reveal lines and details you’d never imagined in your wildest daydreams.

When he eventually reaches you he places one hand at the small of your back, and uses the other to lift your chin so your nose tips are almost touching.  
He presses your bodies together and takes dominion over your mouth with his own. Bolts of electricity shoot throughout your body, aimlessly carrying adrenaline and pleasure to every extremity.  
The longer Donghyuck spends exploring your mouth with his tongue, the more intense the burning gets. A raging heat building in your core, screaming to be tended to.  
Your mind is racing.

  
You almost don’t notice him peeling off your jacket and guiding you to one of the couches on the far side of the room.  
He pushes you down onto the surprisingly soft couch, and you’re left staring up at the silhouette before you.  
The fading sunset is just enough to make his dishevelled hair glow atop his dark figure.

He leans down over you, stealing one last kiss before he starts making his way towards your neck. As if propelled by some unknown force, you begin to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans-

“No-“, he snarls in your ear.  
“...wait”

He takes a firm hold of both of your wrists. Pinning them just above your head, he continues his barrage of tender bites and suckling on all the most sensitive areas around your neck and shoulders.  
Donghyuck releases your arms and positions himself between your legs, bunching your thigh length dress around your waist.  
He lifts one leg over his shoulder, and runs his tongue in a serpentine motion, slowly moving from your knee, up your inner thigh towards your core.  
Without disturbing your underwear, he traces shapes around your most sensitive of areas, planting gentle kisses every few inches. Your body takes over, involuntarily bucking up in a desperate attempt to make contact where you so desperately desire it. Donghyuck chuckles at the sight of your squirming, glancing up to see the desperation on your face.  
In one smooth motion you almost miss entirely, he removes your underwear and begins to caress your face, slipping his thumb into your mouth.  
Through deep, calculated breathes he utters-  
“You’re so beautiful... and you’re all mine”, returning to his original position, now with nothing between himself and your core.

He pulls you to the edge of the couch, and before you can catch your breath, fire and electricity course through your body as Donghyuck buries his face between your legs.  
You can’t stop your thighs from clamping down around his head as he consumes you in ways you’ve never dreamed of.  
“I want to hear you moan”, he growls.

He grabs your knees and pins them back as he ravages your womanhood with intense passion, but also a brain melting precision.  
You feel heat building, unable to control your breathing. Donghyuck can sense that you’re close, so he releases one of your legs and curls two fingers into you. You hiss at the intrusion but it's more than welcome.

  
He knows exactly what he’s doing and it shows. Mere seconds of rhythmic pumping along with the circles he’s tracing around your clit with his tongue is enough to send you over the edge.  
Your wails are like music to his ears, a song he refuses to let end, dragging out your orgasm with his tongue.  
Once your convulsing settles, he removes his fingers and spends a few moments enjoying your juices for himself, chuckling every time you twitch as he brushes your most sensitive areas.

He moves to stand again.  
“Aren’t you going to return the favour?”, he says with an obvious sly grin forming at the corners of his glistening mouth.  
All you wanted to do was please Lee Donghyuck. But you couldn’t let him get away with just doing whatever he wants, whenever he wants.  
“Of course”, you pant, “But only if you promise to fuck me afterwards”.  
He drops down over you and gently cups his hand against your cheek.  
He asserts through a restrained laugh, “I’ll fuck you till scream-“... he pauses, tilting his head playfully,  
“-if I feel like it.”  
He knows he’s in charge, and you’ve decided you’re okay with that.

He returns to his standing position and takes a step back. Lee Donghyuck is waiting for you.  
You slip forward off the couch, coming to your knees in front of him.  
Your insides are still throbbing from the previous event.. or maybe it’s caused by the knowledge of what’s to come later.  
You finish pulling his belt off, and peel his jeans and briefs back just enough to release what you’re looking for. He’s already fully erect, seeping precum in anticipation and he’s virtually begging you for contact.  
His cock twitching at the sight of you staring intently.  
You start stroking his shaft and slowly kissing his tip, watching his face for every reaction.  
His breath is hitching with each movement you make. You take the head into your mouth causing him to exclaim in ecstasy.  
“More”, he whines, “please baby, more.”  
The sound of him begging you makes your head go light, a million thoughts and emotions rushing through your mind. You settle on one to play with.  
“If you want more, take it”, you scold, “fuck my mouth like a good boy”.

  
You look up at him and his expression had changed from desire and longing, to determination.  
He grabs a bunch of your hair in each hand, and waits for you to wrap your lips around him again. The first stroke is painstakingly slow and delicate, he makes sure you take the full length, and holds you there for what feels like a lifetime. Your gag reflex is screaming at you, and the sporadic twitching in the back of your throat is driving Donghyuck wild. He releases his length and you breathe deep, strings of saliva suspended between you.  
“Stand up”.  
You’re a little confused, but you follow his words. He picks you up by the legs and carries you over to a kitchenette, letting you down on the bench.

The room is nearing darkness, but what remains of the ambient sunset reveals his immense features as they draw near.

Donghyuck locks you in a kiss, gently biting your lip every few seconds, while he returns to your heat with one hand, and begins to undress you with the other.  
You can’t believe how wet you are, but he just keeps managing to summon more and more with his fingers, leaving you soaked.  
With your bra removed, and your dress still bunched around your waist, Donghyuck lays you back on the bench and takes in the view.

  
He leans down and starts suckling on your nipples, carefully taking his time between them and gently pinching the one he doesn’t have between his teeth.  
Your entire body is spasming from the sensations, and you can feel his manhood ready and brushing against your thighs, condom already in place.  
Donghyuck moves closer to you, bringing his face up next to yours.  
You take the opportunity to ask a question between shuddered breaths-  
“I thought... I was supp... supposed to be... returning the favour...”

“I missed the sound of your voice”

You almost scream in ecstasy and sheer surprise as he pushes his throbbing cock into you, barely keeping himself from grunting through the intense wash of sensation that spreads throughout his body.  
He holds at depth for a moment, whispering in your ear-

“I love you.”

You are physically incapable of responding, and he knows it. You know it's fast, but you'd be lying if you said you didn't feel the same way too. He stares into your eyes, smiling the brightest, most mischievous smile you’ve ever seen. You're about to reply, but the next words coming out of your mouth are random breathless instances of “Donghyuck”, and “fuck f-fuck.. FUCK” and he begins to fuck you. Hard. The metal kitchenette can hardly handle the force, screeching sounds filling the room with your wailing each time he fills you up again.

He suddenly picks you up off the counter and places you on your feet- you can barely stay upright. He pulls your dress completely off, then tells you softly yet sternly-

“Stand.”

Your heart is beating a thousand times a second, and your control over your body is scarce. Donghyuck places his hand on your shoulder to steady you, slowly rotating it in place as his positions himself behind you.  
You feel him pressing himself back in between your thighs, slowly filling you up with ecstasy again. You feel your legs turn to jelly with the position but the pressure feels too good to think of anything other than chasing your climbing orgasm.

  
Donghyuck holds you upright with one hand moving from your shoulder to lightly grasp your throat, thrilling you. The other, rubbing tight circles around your pulsing clit.  
With every pump of his length into you, you lose more and more control.  
You feel a knot in your stomach, that familiar burning swell- but something is different...  
Donghyuck is choking you, fucking you hard and deep, and relentlessly stimulating your bundle of nerves, the combination is like nothing you've ever felt before.  
You can barely focus on his voice enough through your own whining to hear him grunting-  
“Scream for me! SCREAM!”  
“Ah-Aaahh.. AAAAAHH- Donghyuck! FUCK FUUUUCK”  
You do as he says, screaming his name and anything else that manages to get from your mind to your mouth.  
He is still pounding and rubbing, sending you into a state of pure bliss, making you cum all over him. Your hot liquid dripping down your legs as he continues pumping his cock deep into you.  
He's all that’s stopping you from falling to the ground, as he slows down to an eventual stop, letting you fully ride out your mind-bending orgasm.

As he pulls out and away from you, you both realise that you're unable to stand at all. He holds you tightly in his arms, dripping with sweat, smile still beaming, and brushes your hair out of your face-  
“Are you ready to finish?”  
You can barely form a single train of thought, but you know you want to make Donghyuck happy, you want him to feel good too.  
He carries the two of you to the couch, placing you on one end and slumping down into the other side, tossing aside the condom. You climb up to him moments later, breathing back to normal. He still looks so angelic, even with that devilish smile that goes straight to your core once again. You press yourself close and whisper in his ear-  
“I’m ready."

You only hear Donghyuck steadily breathe out as you return to his needy cock. You run your tongue from his base to his tip, feeling him twitch as you approach the sensitive head.  
As you sink your lips around his length, you feel him place a hand on the back of your head.  
But you don’t need guidance.  
You want to prove to Donghyuck that you know what he wants, and how to give it to him.  
You brace yourself, and begin to fuck him with your face. You can hear him wincing and hissing through his teeth.  
Music to your ears.

  
At the top of every few strokes you slow down to massage his tip with your tongue, then slam him into your throat yet again.  
Then you feel something you weren’t expecting- Donghyuck doesn’t want you left out. His free hand reaches behind your kneeling figure on the couch, and you hear him whisper- “Keep going”, through his winces, as he once again finds his way to your soaked core.  
He somehow manages to find yet another perfect angle, and for the third time tonight you feel yourself building towards eruption.  
He is curling three fingers up inside you, and brushing your bundle of nerves with his thumb, in a rush to reduce you to pieces again.  
You’re beginning to lose focus on him, but Donghyuck doesn’t care. He continues edging you closer and closer to bliss, getting off on giving you your own high.  
As he continues he begins to use his grip on your hair to shove your head deep down onto his cock, you find yourself losing control. You’re screaming and gagging on Donghyuck, spasming through your next orgasm.  
The sensation is enough to bring Hyuck apart at the seams.  
He explodes into your mouth, pulses of hot cum shooting down your throat and coating your tongue. You make sure to give his tip plenty of attention once it’s over, licking up every last drop as he watches in amazement.  
He begins running his fingers through your hair as you finish, you look up and lock eyes together.

As you both subside from your highs, you realise just how special this moment is. It’s the beginning of something incredible.  
You’ve never felt so blissfully peaceful in your life; laying on that couch, in Donghyuck’s warm, sweaty embrace. Nothing else matters right now. Just Lee Donghyuck.


End file.
